Hook Watching Peter Pan- Captain Swan Fanfiction
by krazy4fandoms
Summary: Emma invites Killian/Captain Hook on a date to watch Peter Pan. Hook's reaction to the movie with Emma at his side. Captain Swan fanfiction. Emma and Killian/Captain Hook.


Emma placed freshly popped popcorn and a DVD on the coffee table next to the couch. She mentally checked off her list of things to prepare for her date with Killian. A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. Speaking of the devil, Emma headed to the door and opened it, revealing her dashing pirate.

"Swan," Killian greeted, bowing a little.

Emma chuckled and replied, "Hey, Killian." She gestured him to enter.

"So what shall we be doing this fine evening?" Killian asked.

"We will be watching a movie."

"What is a _movie_?"

Emma pondered that question for a second and answered, "It's like moving pictures on a screen."

He nodded understandingly. A small smirk formed on his face.

"By the way, where's my greeting kiss?" he asked.

She sighed and pecked him on the lips.

"Come on Swan, you can do better than that," Hook said, pulling her closer to him.

"Let's watch the movie first, then I'll give you what you want after," Emma responded. He raised one of his eyebrows and smirked. She pushed him back gently and led him to the couch.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" he asked, picking up the DVD and examining it. Killian placed his hook through the center of the DVD and spun it. He was as easily entertained as a five year old.

Emma sighed and replied, "That is a DVD."

She set up the movie and plopped down beside Killian. He placed his arm around Emma's shoulders and she leaned onto his side.

"Today we will be watching _Peter Pan,_" Emma said. Killian's eyes widened at that name. "Don't worry. This story is a lot different than the real story."

"Why would we be watching a movie all about that bloody devil?" He spat.

"Cause it has you … well your character that is."

"Oh. Well that changes everything. Carry on."

Emma played the movie and for the first part of the movie, Hook seemed fascinated by the moving pictures on the screen. When Peter Pan appeared, Killian's eyes narrowed.

"They got Pan's ugliness right," Hook stated.

"In this, Peter is the good guy," Emma told him.

"WHAT?" He gave the TV an evil glare, "So that means I'm…"

"The villain"

"Honestly, I really don't mind. As long as they get my dashing good looks right, I'm fine."

She was holding in her laughter, but Killian noticed the smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

They continued watching, Hook making small comments about how Peter Pan is evil and a bunch of other things he found wrong. Finally the scene where Captain Hook was introduced came on and Hook didn't even notice it was supposedly him until Mr. Smee addressed the character.

Killian's eyes widened and shouted, "BLOODY HELL?!"

Emma paused the movie and laughed so hard, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"THIS CAN'T BE ME!" Hook shouted.

"Well, that's Captain Hook for you," Emma responded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why do I have long hair and that ridiculous hat?! I am fifty times more dashing than him!"

"Well, you guys both have hooks."

"But that is the only thing! Look at him!" Killian shook his head disapprovingly.

"If the people who created this knew you looked like _this_," Emma said stroking his cheek, "Then they would have made you the good guy and a lot more _dashing_."

That only seemed to make Killian feel only a little better. Emma sighed and said, "I'm going to play the movie."

Pretty much the rest of the movie, Killian had a pouty face and ranting about everything that was off.

The fighting scene between Peter Pan and Hook showed.

"GO HOOK! KILL THAT BLOODY DEVIL!" Killian cheered.

"Now you're okay with that Hook?" Emma asked.

"No, but I hate Pan much more. That Hook still represents me a little, so I shall cheer him on."

Killian was shouting and cheering for Hook like a sports fan cheering on his team. At the end when Captain Hook lost to Peter Pan, Killian shouted, "I SHOULD HAVE WON!"

"Calm down, Killian, this is just a movie," Emma reassured.

At the end when Hook and his crew cowered away, Hook said, "THAT'S IT! TURN IT OFF!"

"But it's not done yet-" Emma started.

"Shut it off, Swan!"

Immediately she stopped the movie.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I would have never cowered like that and I would have never-"

His sentence was interrupted by Emma's lips crashing into his. When she pulled back she stated, "That is not you. It is simply just a character in a movie."

Hook calmed and stroked her cheek.

"Alright," He replied.

"Alright," she said.

"Wait …Was that crocodile supposed to be Rumple?"

"Yes, and Rumple is supposedly the beast in _Beauty and the Beast_."

Killian sighed and said "Since the movie is over…I believe you owe me whatever I want."

"Oh gosh," Emma said.

His eyebrow rose seductively.

"You're not getting me that easily," she responded.

"Let's see how long you can last," he whispered.

He stood and so did she. She crossed her arms and watched, unamused. Killian unbuttoned his shirt, exposing part of his bare chest (more than usual). He licked his bottom lip and ran his hand through his hair. _Damn, he looked sexy_ Emma thought. She pulled him down by his collar and kissed him passionately.

When they pulled apart, he whispered, "I guess you can't last very long."

"Shut up," Emma replied and kissed him again.

**~Hey guys! I hope you guys like this short story! I just always wanted to know Captain Hook's reaction to the movie so I wrote a little something. ****_Please Review_**** that would be nice! Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
